Telematics units within mobile vehicles provide subscribers with connectivity to a telematics service provider (TSP). The TSP provides subscribers with an array of services ranging from emergency call handling and stolen vehicle recovery to diagnostics monitoring, global navigation system aided position identification, map services, and turn-by-turn navigation assistance. Telematics units are often provisioned and activated at a point of sale when a subscriber purchases a telematics-equipped vehicle. Upon activation, the telematics unit can be utilized to provide a subscriber with telematics services such as those described herein.
As vehicle diagnostic and control systems become increasingly complex, more and more advanced functionality may be provided to users by utilizing various vehicle sensors and control modules. However, the control logic of conventional telematics may not be able to adapt to quickly take advantage of such advancements in technology, and updating telematics units can be a costly and cumbersome process.
The above body of information is provided for the convenience of the reader. The foregoing describes a suitable environment for which the described system and method are provided, and is not an attempt to review or catalog the prior art.